Deck Forks with Boughs ofTwilight
by sandstone24
Summary: Christmas Eve is one of the best times of year in Forks, for Edward and Bella.


It was as white as a snow globe outside. I supposed it was fitting that it would be, today was Christmas Eve. One of the only times I didn't mind the cold.

I ran outside to get some of the fire logs Charlie had stocked in the back of my truck. Edward was in front of my house, my fiance, I had to get use to thinking of him that way. He looked like a Christmas card standing in the snow.

I ran across the snow and threw my arms around him. He laughed. I started shivering immediately. He was as cold as the snow. He separated me from him.

He looked me over. "Bella! Your jacket is thin."

"I'm Fine." I said unconvincingly, as my teeth chattered.

"We'd better get you inside."

I took two steps towards the house, and fell into a snow pile up to my knee; Edward pulled me out the moment I sunk.

Once inside, I stood in front of the fire. I didn't realize how cold it really was outside. It was shockingly different.

Edward set the wood in a pile inside. "I'm going to call Emmett, to bring his Hummer."

I tried to object, when Edward's phone buzzed.

Edward read the text aloud. "Already bringing it over." He grinned.

It was from Alice.

I would be spending Christmas morning with my dad. Charlie had stayed on duty tonight. Today on Christmas eve, I was going to visit the Cullen's.

...

It was the biggest tree I had ever seen. It was full of ornaments. There was long silver garland around the branches with twinkling objects dangling from it. Alice was placing a silver star on the top of the tree. There was something that looked like snow all around the presents on the bottom of the tree. Alice jumped down when she saw me.

"I have a gift for you Bella, from all of us." Alice handed me a package.

"No, Alice!" I was about to protest.

"Ah." Edward put his finger over my lips.

"It's Christmas! A time of presents." Edward said without debate.

I couldn't object. I had Edward's present hidden in my cupboard. It had taken me a long time to decide. What did you give a vampire?

...

Edward brought me home early. We had played trivia games all afternoon, mostly to do with Christmas facts, It was a tossup who had whon, Alice or Edward. Emmett had insisted they cheated. Edward brought me back in my red truck, he fiddled with my radio until he found Christmas music.

No one could sing Christmas carols like Edward. He sang along with them all until he reached my house. His voice was enchanting.

We watched the movie a Christmas carol, starring George C. Scott in my living room. The only lights on, were from our Christmas tree. Charlie had picked it out. I put popcorn and little lights on it.

It was midnight. Edward followed me up to my room when the credits rolled.

"I might disappear in the middle of the night, then return." He warned.

"Why?"

"To put my presents under the tree, it's not like I can surprise Alice, but I'm making the effort just the same."

I handed him the little present.

Edward looked at the present then at me. He had that look of burning curiosity in his eyes that I sometimes saw when he wanted to know what I was thinking.

"Should I open it now?" He asked

"Do you open presents on Christmas?"

Me and Charlie opened presents on Christmas morning. Did his family open gifts on Christmas Eve? I was impatient to see Edward's reaction to my present.

"Charlie is here." He looked out the window.

The lights of his cruiser came into the driveway.

I turned the lights out. Edward carefully put the package inside his jacket.

He kissed me on the forehead. "Goodnight Bella."

...

I cooked up a turkey and bread rolls, Charlie would read me directions as I baked. He had bought some instant salads. Charlie had planned a Christmas lunch. Charlie invited some of his working buddies, the Clearwater's, Billy Black and the Cullen's. It had surprised me. He was in a festive mood.

Guest started to arrive.

"Congratulations." His friends told me in unison.

"Thanks." I smiled blushing.

Charlie had stopped cringing when people congratulated me on my wedding.

"Are the Cullen's coming soon?" Charlie asked me politely.

"Merry Christmas." We heard them all say in answer.

Edward, Esme, and Carlisle came in behind the Clearwater's.

"Doctor Cullen." They all greeted.

Billy and Sue tapped politely on the open door. "Merry Christmas…How are you Bella and Edward?" "Congratulations." Sue hugged me.

Billy said that Jacob was away and couldn't come. I felt my heart sink, I didn't know my dad invited him.

"How is Jacob?" I asked.

"He's fine. He's on vacation, visiting some relatives."

I felt bad that Jacob couldn't spend Christmas with his dad, because he was here visiting with us.

"He sent you a present." Billy handed me a small wrapped boxed shaped object.

"How thoughtful, that's great." Charlie said.

Edward smiled encouragingly. He was being nice about it. I would keep the gift out of Edward's eyesight.

Alice came in behind everyone carrying an obscene amount of presents.

"Alice! Do you need help with that?" Charlie exclaimed.

"Thanks Charlie. Light as a feather." She bounced in.

He helped her put them on the small kitchen table.

"You didn't have to do that." Charlie laughed. "We'll have a feast, then presents time."

I looked at Carlisle and Esme, Alice and Edward were smiling enthusiastically. How were they planning on eating lunch with us?

...

Carlisle said Rosalie and Emmett and Jasper were away. I wondered where they were. Carlisle and Esme excused themselves early, charity reasons, so they missed food. Alice and Edward stayed, and it looked like they ate. I wondered if I would find the food hidden later.

We all sat around opening presents. Alice gave me a snow globe with a photo of all of us inside it. It was a picture of the Cullen's, me and Edward, Charlie was in it too. It was the photo she had taken when it was official, and we had made the announcement of our engagement.

There was a present under the tree with unfamiliar wrapping.

It said …. _Merry Christmas to Bella._

I looked all around the package and it just said… _from Santa Clause!_

"Open it!" Everyone shouted.

I tore the wrapping off. It was a long black little box. I rubbed my fingers against the satin lining, it was a jewelry box. I gently opened it. My heart almost stopped. The silvery chain shined with white little stones. I held it up, right above the beautiful jewel in the center, was small letters spelling _heart_ , and _Bella._ The clear jewel shined like my engagement ring, it was delicate in its twinkling. This was a diamond necklace.

I could already guess what kind of a Santa Clause had given me this. I looked up. Edward winked at me. He had put it under my tree in the middle of the night. My eyes narrowed at Edward.

"Wow," Charlie said as he looked at Edward from the side of his eye, suspiciously. He also knew who had gotten it for me.

We all took turns unwrapping gifts. I gave Charlie a coat hanger that looked like fist sticking out of water. He had loved it, it was a fisherman hobbyist gift. Charlie gave me a new photo album, it was nicer than the one I had. Edward gave Alice something to hang on her car mirror, It was a French fashion logo. She thanked him. I was sure she had already thanked him in advance.

I reached Jacob's present. I carefully, unwrapped the wrapping. It was a snow globe too. Alice's mouth dropped open. Edward chuckled. Alice couldn't foresee Jacob's decision to give me this, because she couldn't see the werewolves. I noticed Alice stick her tongue out at Edward.

Upon closer inspection of the globe, I noticed it was tiny figurines of little wolves, trees and people on snow. Edward looked closer intrigued. The tiny wolves were running or... fighting with tiny people; two of them looked like...me and Edward. I pulled back almost dropping it. Edward balanced it for me. How could he? It was the battle on the mountain against Victoria and her army. How could he put that day in a snow globe?

"It's a strange design." Alice said.

"I think it is very nice." Edward said with a brilliant smile.

I was engaged to him now. He was too happy about a gift, Jacob had given me.

"It's nice." Charlie was looking at our exchange perplexed.

"Next." Billy said enthusiastically.

Everyone forgot about it and kept exchanging gifts.

I looked closer inside the little globe. There was a tiny little russet wolf inside running towards the little people. The one that looked like me behind the trees was with Edward. It even looked like I was wearing the Jacket I _had_ been wearing that day.

I set it down. I would need a magnifying glass to see every detail.

Alice crossed her arms.

...

Everyone one said their goodbyes. I followed Edward outside. The night was coming. It was Twilight. Alice left in her own car. Once everyone disappeared, I could speak to Edward comfortable. Small snowflakes fell on us.

"You actually like it?" I resisted stomping my foot.

"Though, I do not frolic at the idea of Jacob, it was a well thought out gift. I'd like to know how he made it.'' Speaking of gifts." He reached into his jacket.

"Nice!" I said, utterly put out.

He pulled out my present.

My eyes widened. He very gently opened the package. He looked at the small pop open frames, I had given him. On the right was a picture of Edward, and on the left a picture of me. In the center was a picture of the two of us in our meadow. Underneath it, it said " _We belong together."_ I looked away shyly, I wasn't sure if he would like it. It was small enough to put anywhere. Even in a pocket.

He lifted my chin up, and kissed me. I lost track of time, and forgot that we were in the snow.

"Thank you. It's perfect." He held me close.

He laughed. "Charlie is wondering where you are?"

I shrugged. We were still going to have dinner, it would probably be a small dinner after the feast we had.

"I'll see you tonight." Edward promised.

Edward had come to my room every night this month.

"Merry Christmas Bella."

"Merry Christmas Edward."


End file.
